far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Ledger
House Eridanus does not deal in sentiment. They believe in the measurable value of money, goods, and lives. This stance extends beyond life into the deaths of members of the House of Rivers, as exemplified by their Grave Auctions and the Red Ledger. When a member of House Eridanus dies, a great reckoning often occurs. While some are able to prepare, many are not, and their affairs, debts, and assets must be sorted. For any of these things to be out of place for even as much as an instant is an affront to the House. As their monetary affairs are attended to, the affairs of their body are put in order by the Morticians of House Lyra, the Neshmet. The organs are removed and the body preserved so that they can watch over their funeral. A special silver coin, made by the artisans of House Lyra is placed on the tongue of the dead, artificially tarnished and bearing the likeness of the dead. After the reckoning is completed and it is known what an Eridanus noble’s life sums to, their funeral is held. This begins with a perfunctory sermon from the Church since most Eridanus know the beginning of a meeting is usually the least important. Once this token service has been held the house’s own traditions take hold. A eulogy is offered, usually including quotations from particular parts of the tax code that the deceased helped author or enforce. Then the tally of their life’s value is given in full with all assets to be auctioned off at an only slightly lower than the normal tax rate. Some special debts, held by House Lyra at 0% interest and measuring fractions of a cent, are held in remembrance of the dead by their comrades. These Obols are life-long debts, minuscule line items that are constant reminders of the honored dead. After the quiet frenzy of competition many of these auctions provoke, the money generated is provided to the next of kin of the deceased. This goes to any remaining debts that the deceased might have and if any still remain instead of being cremated and returned to the family the dead Eridanus noble cannot rest and is instead brought to the Red Ledger. The teachings of House Eridanus say that no Eridanus can go on into the afterlife unless they are in the Black. So it falls on their family to sort their arrears (archaic: debts) and ensure they do not rest uneasily. Some disgraced Eridanus nobles have lain in the Red Ledger for generations, a solemn warning to the less than frugal. Once all debts are sorted the corpse can be cremated and given to the family. Some keep these funeral urns at home while others place them in communal tomb-gardens. Because of the Obols the children of Eridanus sometimes meet to discuss their deceased parents at these urns, when the Obols are finally paid off at their holder's own death. This transaction is, of course, taxed. Category:House Eridanus Category:House Lyra Category:Funeral Traditions